The Temp Agency
Name unknown, the Temp Agency was a San Francisco, California company that assisted those looking for jobs in finding work. The company found temporary work for those who applied for job location assistance. Paige Matthews After quitting her job and promising career as a social worker at South Bay Social Services in San Francisco in Autumn 2002, Paige Matthews later realized that she wanted to work and sought help from the temp agency. Many of the jobs the agency found for her were magically related and required Paige to somehow help those she worked for or with. Magical Purpose Each job that Paige was given served a magical purpose where her employers or co-workers needed her help with something. From reversing curses to helping a soul move on to the Afterlife, Paige soon realized that being a Witch-Whitelighter and helping others was her true destiny. The Jobs Paige was given numerous temporary jobs that included the following: Dog Walker In the Autumn of 2002, Paige was hired as a dog walker and while out walking a group of dogs, one of the dogs, known as Oscar, began speaking to Paige and told her that he was cursed and transformed into a dog. Paige then cast a spell that undid the curse and changed him back into a man. Packaging Oranges Paige began working at a citrus packing plant where she was responsible for packaging oranges in boxes. While packaging the oranges, two Gremlins began knocking boxes over, playing tricks on the employees nearly resulting in injuries. Paige prevented a co-worker, Maria from being injured. : At the same time she was working at the plant, three small time witches known as the Stillman Sisters stole the Charmed Ones identities, taking over their lives. Margo Stillman took on Paige's identity and went to the packing plant where she incited a worker's strike demanding unionization. Before too much damage was done, the sisters restored their identities and bound the Stillmans' powers. : Paige later spoke to the Gremlins, promising not to hurt them if they agreed to leave the factory. She then brought them to a junkyard of machinery where they could fiddle and play with the machines without hurting anyone. Magician's Assistant Paige was hired to work in an old age home where she acted as an elderly magician's assistant. Paige assisted the man in various magical tricks and while a demon, known as Gith created alternate realities causing each Charmed One to be sucked into various worlds fashioned according to their fantasies and desires, Paige was sent to a world where everyone knew she was a witch and that magic existed. In the alternate reality, Paige was at the home, everyone persuaded her to use her magic and healing powers when the magician had a heart attack. This allowed Paige to realize it was okay to use her Whitelighter powers to help people. Larry Henderson Paige began working as a secretary for a businessman, Larry Henderson, who made a deal with a demonic Soul Trader known as Zahn who bestowed wealth and success upon Larry in exchange for his soul. On the night that Zahn was to claim Larry's soul, Larry gave Paige an envelope of money, thanking her for her services. Zahn then arrived and claimed Larry's soul, leaving his lifeless body on the floor of his office. : Paige learned the truth and offered Zahn her soul in exchange for letting Larry's soul move on to the Afterlife rather than be sold to the highest demonic bidder. Zahn was prepared to sell Paige's soul to the highest bidder but PIper and Phoebe Halliwell intervened and Piper destroyed all of the contracts freeing the souls. Paige's soul was restored and Larry was able to move on to the Afterlife.: The Callaways and Montanas Paige began acting as a caretaker for the matriach of the Callaway family, keeping her company and playing pinochle with her. While at the Callaway Estate, the two were playing a game of pinochle when a Plasma Ball came crashing through the window. Paige quickly shielded Mrs. Callaway, pushing her out of the way causing herself to be hit by the ball. : Paige discovered that the Callaways were embroiled in a feud with the Montana Family when Richard Montana approached her at the gates of the Callaway estate explaining his family was in a feud with the Callaways. Paige and her sisters soon discovered that it was Richard's fiancé, Olivia Callaway, prolonging the feud, making it appears as if members of the two families were launching the attacks at one another. During a seancé it was revealed that Olivia was seeking revenge for her death at the hands of Richard's brother. : The feud quickly ended with the help of Paige and her sisters and Olivia moved on to the Afterlife when the sisters made her realize vengeance was not the answer and that her death was simply a tragic accident. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Locations Category: Season 6